Christmas Rose
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Nick and Katheryn first Christmas as a married couple. A Christmas they been warring for since Nick proposed to Katheryn. A dream that they can finally make come true. They set out to make it the best Christmas they ever had. Showing what true love looks like (AU where the missing mammal case never happened. Judy has prove herself in a new case. A non WildeHopps story)


Christmas Day

**Nick POV **

**I don't own Zootopia or anything I Zootopia style and added in this story. Disney owns Zootopia and rights go to those who own what appears in my story. I just own my story and OC. So Merry Christmas readers and enjoy this Christmas story **

It's early and Christmas which one the best days in the year. One of the days that I always wake up early. I'm not a morning type of mammal. I like my beauty sleep and I like my coffee. I remember my youth and how I always stormed into my parent's room and getting on their bed. Exciting stating that Santa Claws came and we had to get up. They always slept in at Christmas and waited for me to wake them up with excitement and with kithood wonder. They are early risers and loved that feeling of Christmas morning. Despite being foxes we got off fairly well. Dad runs a successful tailoring business. While my mother an art teacher. At first, Wilde and son were getting by and made money. While my mother was a teacher aside. With that source of money, we lived comfortable lives. Well, there were three rough years after dad got into an accident. Dad lost his domain arm and had to get a prosthetic arm and found it difficult to use one arm. Having to relearn how to live and recovery took a lot of time. For awhile money was tight. Due to less income and for awhile medical bills. So my mother worked hard to make ends meet. It was the same time that I wanted to be a Junior Ranger. So she saved money that I could. Those the first night was terrible and I found out how we were viewed. It hurt me and it did change me. Luckily not forever but if things were different it would have change me forever and not in a good way.

My shining Star Katheryn Forester made sure my dream of being a Junior Ranger come true. What the scouts did was illegal for muzzles are an illegal item to own unless you're a police officer or ZEMS. Police officers do deal with dangerous criminals and ZEMS for safety issues. For they can be put into dangerous with those they're trying to save. They were sent to juvenile hall and I got an apology for their actions. Rather it was meaningful or not I accepted the apology and it was proven dad wasn't proven at fault much later. Took longer just because he was a fox. So we no longer had to pay medical bills and we got our money back. That made me realize maybe Zootopia isn't so bad for foxes after all. If my parents can make it work I would as well. If things were different I would have became what I was viewed as and would have been a con artist. Shutterbug was a Jade Ranger and had a bad experience with it. They treated her differently because of being a vixen and being autistic. Which was so rough on and she really wanted to be a Jade Ranger but found no joy and she quit. If she tried I would as well. I had a fair experience and did the Junior Rangers until too old to do it. It wasn't a total loss for Shutterbug for she got to focus on her photography and join an archery team. For archery, she had a blast and has won medals because of it.

I have a good feeling this going to be the best Christmas ever. This going to be a first as well. For this Christmas the first as a married couple. Shutterbug and I have been waiting for this moment since I proposed to her. Which before our senior year in college and we got to go on a world tour. Proposed at her a place she always dreamed about seeing in mammal. Her dream sight was Blue Moon Bay and it's a Bioluminescent bay. Basically, it's a special bay where water glows a bluish-green like the Aurora Borealis and all thanks to flagellates. I wasn't supposed to be on the trip since I wasn't in her master's photography class. But was allowed for was the best way for Katheryn and I just had to pay for myself. Which was worth every cent. Never would have traveled the world because of her. I knew it was our dream to be married and I proposed to her in the water and she said yes right away. Like she got me with our first kiss I got her with propose and we both got it on camera.

"Alright she's going to enjoy this," I say

Her favorite break food is french toast and pancakes. So I decided to make both and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Having an idea for the pancakes and she's going to have white chocolate chips in them. While my pancake will have blueberries and I had to force myself not to eat them all. I loved blueberries since the womb due to the blueberries stories that my parents have told me. I will always enjoy blueberries too and red raspberries are Shutterbug's favorite berry. Along with French toast and pancakes well have bug bacon and breakfast potatoes.

"Alright, it's going well," I say

Flipping Shutterbug white chocolate chip Christmas pancake onto a long plate. Which four pieces of French toast on another plate. If she wants more there's more for her. A good amount of breakfast potatoes and four pieces of bug bacon. Like with me she sure does like her bug bacon. Getting ready to make mine Christmas pancake.

"Alright, I can do this!" I say

Pouring the dye green pancake on to the pancake maker. It's at the right angle so I can make a Christmas tree. Now just flipping going to be difficult but I can do it. Waiting for a few moments and once the time comes and I get to spatulas out and I'm ready for this. Now its the moment to see if my practice worked for me.

"Aright its the moment of truth," I say

I take a deep and this the greatest pancake moment ever. Or at least to me and Shutterbug would laugh at this moment for I'm taking so seriously. Positioning both spatulas in the right positions. Taking another deep breath and flip it. It works out the way I practiced and didn't break as I have done before. Miscalculated a bit and bigger than others but it still can fit on the plate.

"Alright, Nick work your magic once again," I say

Once again I get the spatulas in the same positions and focus once again. Having the plate to put my large Christmas tree pancake on. Taking a deep breath and flip the pancake once again and flipping on the plate. Which for the first time is successful. Playing the spatulas in the sink and normally after breakfast, they get washed by both of us. I wash and Shutterbug dries. For she hates the feeling of wet food and teamwork makes it go faster.

"Aright time to put the finishing touches," I say

Heading to the fridge and take out the whipped cream. Which store brought whip cream and Shutterbug loves whip cream. She loves placing them on her food and loves making hidden Mickeys. Loves finding them as well and they're always fun to spot. Having raspberries as well and place them on the counter. Adding raspberries his red hat and whip cream for the tip of the hat. Sparing two my blueberries for his eyes. Once again using whip cream for his bread and using some chocolate syrup for his great smile. Placing a lot of butter on French toast and both sides for that's how she likes it. Then add drizzles of syrup. Taking her plates and head over to the living room. We're supposed to eat in the dining area but this breakfast is special. Heading back to the kitchen and will put the finishing touches on my breakfast. Placing some whipped cream on my pancake tree. Then also add butter and lots of syrup to my pancakes. Then place them on the blanket in the living room.

"Alright, you'll be awake." I say "Still got a few minutes to spare."

Looking at the clock and see it's almost ninety thirty. Heading over to the dining room and place my apron next to Katheryn. Then head over to the bathroom. I walk past our supply and hobby room. Our door is sightly open like it always is and I head into the bathroom. It's a small but good bathroom and just what we need. Looking at my reflection and I see that I still look good. I haven't made a mess of myself like I have done before.

"Alright, it's time," I say

I can be messy when I really focus on baking or cooking. I have blast doing it and more fun with a partner. Taking the Santa Claws hat I left on the counter so it wouldn't get dirty. Or it would get my way when I was cooking. Didn't want a fire accident our first Christmas together. It matches with the Santa Claws outfit I'm wearing. In which dad proudly made for Shutterbug and I. Heading out of the bathroom and leave the door open. That's how we know it's open. Heading inside our room. Which nothing truly special about the dressers. An average TV on top of Shutterbug's dresser. Which has tons of stickers on it and has this dresser since she was a young kit. As long still usable we will have it. I have had my dresser for a few years now. There's a small light-up tree by the closet and has wood ornaments that Shutterbug and I painted. Granted we got more on us and each other. For we love to have fun and the paints are harmless. One of the wood ornaments is a canvas with black, red, green, gold, and silver paint spots. On the other side is the Aurora Borealis and silver and gold added for fun. I I did that ornament. One of Katheryn wood ornament is gold with silver snowflake flower and the other side to camera lens.

I'm not a carpenter so don't work with wood. Unless someone else already has. In middle school, we have to take a wood class and that's the only time I worked with wood. Shutterbug too and she found woodshop interesting but was so afraid that she would hurt herself. Machinery like that did scare her and she could never explain why. It was great we had a great woodshop teacher who understood her fear. Her favorite thing we did was make an old fashioned clock. Still has to this day as well and I do as well. Carefully put them in storage until we have more room.

Of course, our walls are decorated with our artwork. Shutterbug is her photography and for me, it's my artwork. Wanting our apartment to feel like it's our home. Also, the white walls look too boring without decorations. Making sure we didn't damage the walls as we decorated or that's something we have to pay for and we don't want that happening. For this apartment just a temporary placement or so we hope. We do have plans for the future and right now we're still watching for it to happen. Right now Shutterbug happy being a florist and has gotten a few clients. While helping my father at his shop. Now his business very successful and found his tailoring skills once again and can tailor with one arm. Showing your limits don't have to stop you. Sure hasn't stopped Shutterbug for good may get knocked down but always gets up.

Our bed is nothing special either and Shutterbug was looking forward to sleeping together. I would have been perfectly alright with sleeping in different beds. Of course, I was as well. The mattress is new and donated. Wouldn't dare to spend hundreds up to thousands on a mattress. I guess some would be worth it right now we don't have the money. We just got money to live modestly and we always save for rainy days. Luckily so far we haven't had to bad for we don't have a car. One Shutterbug doesn't like driving much and we can do without a car. We have bus passes when we take the bus and most times we walk. Our quilt made my mother as a wedding present screams at both of us. The first half is mine and the second half is Shutterbugs. She sleeps on the left side of the bed and I sleep right. Got blue bedsheets for it didn't matter what we got and some good old pillows. Those Shutterbug got a camera one and for me a blueberry. Having a few stuff animals to the side like with Shutterbug perfect attendance stuff foxes. She never missed a day of school or was late and as for me I only missed a few days of school. It felt great I got one fox.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I say

"I'm not a sleepyhead but you are," Katheryn said teasingly

Knowing that Shutterbug already been up and dressed. She gets up and sits at the edge of our bed. Like with me she's wearing a Mrs. Claws outfit. Having a red hat as well and having a white rose at its tip. For my lovely Shutterbug loves flowers and nature. Rarely wears dresses she only does for special days and today is a special day. She looks beautiful in dress and well she always looks beautiful. Her dress is a light red and the middle is a gold belt. Having fluffy fake white fur collar and cuffs. Also, there's fluffy white fake fur at the bottom and it goes to the gold belt. Like always she had her camera bag. For a photographer like her always have to have her camera.

"You wound me, Shutterbug," I say playfully

Shutterbug and I laugh and we always have fun with each other. It took some time for Shutterbug to understand. Making sure we don't hurt each other feelings when we do. Like with any relationship we have fights but nothing that has broken our relationship for good. It always hurt when we had fights but always forgave each other. That's my saying whenever she playful teases me and we both love it.

"Well, the truth can hurt," Katheryn said

"That's very true," I say "Now to start out our Christmas."

Shutterbug smiles and I love her smile so much and moments later I pick her up. Just like when we were married. Shutterbug only likes hugs when she wants them and that's uncommon but I respect her boundaries. Just like she respects mine for that's what you should do. We head out our room and I carry her over the living room.

"I knew you were going to be serious about this," Katheryn said happily

"Well, dad did this for my mother," I say

"Oh I see like father like son," Katheryn said, "You're dork just like him."

"Yes, I am," I say "but I'm your lovable dork," I say

Yep, I'm like my father alright and I do get my dorky side from him. For he can be a lovable dork. Stopping at the star of the dining room and I have a huge smile on my face. I twirl us around for a few moments. I panned this out for the longest time. Even better than I could ever imagine. I can tell that Shutterbug loves it. She looks up and smiles and just like planned out.

"Yes, Artem you're my lovable dork." Katheryn said, "I see we have magical mistletoe. For last night it was in the kitchen."

"Yep we're lucky too have magical mistletoe that knows where it will most romantic," I say

Katheryn never like nicknames and always calls mammals by their names and when we were little adults by their last names. Shutterbug lets out her laugh and she has a sweet laugh I love so much. Just as she loves my laugh so much as well. Moments later Shutterbug looks into my emerald eyes and I look into her sparking silver eyes. In which they remind me of stars. Eye contact has always been hard for her and now she has no trouble with me. Moments later she kisses me and I kiss her right back. This what true love feels like.

"Yep we're lucky alright," Katheryn said

I take her to the living room and were our grand breakfast awaits us. Our tree is a real one and my Shutterbug is a huge nature lover. So naturally, we would always get a real tree. Since every tree that used another is planted. So there will always be Christmas trees to enjoy for generations. If it wasn't that my selfless Star would have a fake tree. She doesn't need a real tree to enjoy Christmas. One of the main reasons why I love her so much. We got a Balsam fir or Abies balsamia as Shutterbug would state. Science not her strong suit but without a doubt, Shutterbug will tell you all scientific names and kingdoms that nature belongs too. I learned a lot from her and can show off my plant husbandry knowledge.

It's decorated with ornaments throughout our lives. Many from the wonderful store of Hallbark. Keeping the tradition of getting a new ornament every year. Shutterbug got a beautiful Christmas tree and I got snowman one. A special one for our first Christmas and it's a beautiful ornament. There are pawmade ornaments as well. My art talent and Shutterbug photography talent. Looking at the camera ornament from when were in kindergarten. The first day of kindergarten is the day we meet and became best friends forever. I was told to stay away from the weird vixen and I did not. It was one of the best decisions of my life. Young us wearing Santa Claws hats and with sugar cookies our mouths. The good old days when we could have parties at school. Another one with our first kiss ever and what a wonderful moment that was. We were juniors and both late to the dating game. For Shutterbug dating was a whole new ballpark she had to learn about. Everyone knew that Katheryn had to take the next step of a relationship that was dating. So Katheryn was taught and we decided to date the way we wanted. It took weeks to have our first kiss but it was worth the wait. Shutterbug took me by surprise that evening after she won a photography contest. Win or lose she was kissing that night. That took a lot of planning and math as well. Which difficult for her and hate math because of so. Shutterbug learns differently and only enjoyed math if you used it with what she loved. She solved photography-related questions fairly well. Knowing it was worth doing. There's my proposal on of the cameras and took a great photograph. Or rather the way I set up the camera. Looking at one of our wedding photographs and one of our best. So it became an ornament. I wear one of my suits dad made and with a yellow tie. For yellow is Shutterbug's favorite color and it's the perfect color for Katheryn. As for me, I love emerald green just like my eyes. Shutterbug told me that's perfect for me. Shutterbug wore a nontraditional wedding dress for she hates the feeling of silk. Which displeased two certain someones but Katheryn gave them some not nice words. Shutterbug wedding dress was a yellow long sleeve dress with flowers. The colors of the flowers are red, orange, teal, and purple. There are green vines around the flowers as well. The bottom of her dress is silver. Shutterbug wears a floral crown with a veil. Both of us are on paddlewheel steamboat and it was a beautiful fall day.

Shutterbug has the biggest smile on her face and so do I. We had lots of fun decorating our tree. We listened to Christmas as we did and sang off-tune but we had a blast. Watched our favorite Christmas movies like Elf for me those Shutterbug doesn't like it but enjoys watching with me. We can dislike something that we personally like. We respect that and value having our own things. Her favorite are the Santa Clawse movies. Together we love both versions of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Along with The Nightmare Before Christmas, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and The Polar Express. Finally with classic Christmas movies and Hallbark's Christmas movies. Going to do the same tonight with the top favorite movies. Also had too much eggnog but it had no alcohol. I rarely drink and Shutterbug hates the smell of alcohol drinks and beer. So there are no drinks like at our apartment. Also having my only favorite pop and she hates soda as well. Shutterbug is perfectly fine with me drinking pop or soda as she calls it. I place her down and she stands and looks at our five-star breakfast.

"Our breakfast awaits us," I say "Which is French toast with syrup and butter. Perfectly baked bug bacon and four pieces of said bug bacon. Breakfast potatoes with our favorite spices and for you Shutterbug is guacamole. Finally to top all of a one of kind Christmas pancake. Shutterbug for you good old Santa Claws pancake with white chocolate chips. Your favorite red raspberries for his hat. Sharing my blueberries for his eyes. Lots of whip cream for his bread and chocolate syrup for his friendly smile. As for me a large Christmas tree made from blueberry pancake and which it also has whip cream."

Shutterbug does love guacamole so much and has it almost everything. I have now grown a liking to it. Trying to be over-dramatic as I can be for Shutterbug loves that about me. I have a lot of fun doing so and if she ever stops liking it I will stop. We promise to respect each other and everyone deserves respect. Shutterbug still has her huge smile and she laughs hard. She heads over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Lovable dork Artem," Katheryn said, "It's a picture-perfect moment."

Shutterbug takes out her favorite of all time and it's a Polaroid camera. Obviously, her camera is yellow for she wanted it in her favorite color. Shutterbug loves this camera for photos that come within moments. She's lucky that she gets a lifetime of instant film when the Polaroid company went bankrupt and a new company called the Lifetime Project is the only one makes them now. The film is expensive and can be hard to come by. Fearing she may lose her Polaroid camera she wrote to the company. It was a paw-written letter and it a very detailed one. They were touch and realized how important a Polaroid camera was to her so they decided she would always have instant film.

"Well, I worked hard so it would be," I say

"Of course, and then will have a selfie." Katheryn said, "Then we eat our lovely breakfast. Then drink tea and open presents."

"Or coffee," I say

Shutterbug gives me a cold death glare and I swear that look would kill. Even a hardened criminal would be afraid of that look. I let out a laugh and she smiles. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for. Those Shutterbug benevolent and wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was self-defense. She loves tea and not coffee and Shutterbug trying to get me to liking tea. In which I returned with her liking coffee. The battle still going and yet to be undecided. Anyone can win at the end and either will hate stalemate.

"It's time for breakfast and I'm hungry," Katheryn said

"Totally and I'm hungry as well." I say "My teeth are pearly white and perfect for the camera."

"I could tell and mine always are," Katheryn said

So we both sit at our spots and it's nine-thirty and in which that's when Katheryn eats breakfast. For me, I eat when I get up. Both of us have great brushing habit and Shutterbug hates the dentist. Even to this day she dreads going to the dentist. It's typical with someone like Katheryn and had to go to a lot of dentists before one would accept her. Those luck on her side and she has never had issues with her teeth. As for me, I haven't had any true issues.

"That's why the dentist loves you," I say

"Very true and I don't try to bite fingers off." Katheryn said, "Now smile for the camera. You already are in the perfect perfect position. We say Merry Christmas."

Shutterbug has her phone out first. She does like taking selfies and takes great ones. That's what on her Fieldbook page and everyone loves her photography. Hopefully, someday together we can have a business page and website. I smile and Shutterbug smiles as well. Once she ready to take the picture we both say Merry Christmas. Moments later Shutterbug takes the picture with her phone and then once again with her camera.

"Another worthy photograph for the book," Katheryn said

"Aren't all of them worth the book?" I ask

"Well, that's true at least for my photographs." Katheryn said teasingly "You at least have one in the photo-book."

"You wound me, Shutterbug," I say playfully

We laugh and my pictures are good for a non-photographer. She's talking about the one I took at Moonlight and it's in photo-books. One for around the world and the other for love life. Shutterbug has photography and I have art. We have fun with each other hobbies but know who the true master of said hobby. What we do together is pottery for that's Shutterbug's favorite art other than photography. Pottery is lots of fun. After that, we dig into our breakfast and it's still warm.

"It's official you still can cook," Katheryn said teasingly

"You mess up on dish and your whole cooking skills comes into question." I say "We did get have amazing pizza afterward and had two your favorites too."

"I suppose that's right but I was really looking forward to a said meal." Katheryn said, "Those it's always nice to have good old pizza. I lost count how many mac and cheese and Pawaiian pizza I had."

Of course, Shutterbug being playful about it. For it was my fault being cocky and doing something was beyond my skill level. I wanted to show off and show off my cooking skills. In which I did not and burn the food and ruined a good pan. So we went to Pizza Farm to have dinner. So we dine on sparkling pizza. Along with pudding, ice cream, and cheesy bread. Despite the failure of dinner, we had a fun night. Shutterbug surprises everyone that she loves pineapple on pizza With her taste everyone thinks she would hate pineapple. My parents don't understand how I love pineapples for both of them hate them.

Shutterbug made a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner and all by herself. In which two certain someones never believe she was capable of doing so. In which she proved them wrong once again and she make great spaghetti. Worked on all day and it was perfect. We had a lot on Christmas Eve and stuffed ourselves. So I decided to make Christmas breakfast. That's a fair way to do cooking.

"This is refreshing breakfast," I say "I have endless fuel now."

"Or at least until lunch," Katheryn said, "You can eat a huge breakfast but still will be hungry by noon or earlier."

"You wound me, Shutterbug," I say

We laugh once again and I take another bite of my french toast. Eating at random and while Shutterbug saves her favorite for last. Those this time I know she's saving the Christmas pancake for last. For she's sweet like that and French toast is her favorite breakfast food not including cereal. I'll do the same as her for the pancakes will be the best.

"I think that was the best breakfast ever," Katheryn said

"That I have to agree with." I say "I put my heart and so into it."

"I could tell," Katheryn said

Shutterbug heads over to me and we kiss once again. Moments later we both get up from the ground and head to the kitchen. Taking our plates and silverware with us. Placing them in the dishwasher. Normally I would wash and she would dry but the holiday's dishes are put into the dishwasher.

"You do our drinks and I'll water our garden," I say

"No," Katheryn said

Once again Katheryn gives me her cold death stare. She loves nature so we have our own little garden in our apartment. It's not a garden in the normal sense but we have plants, flowers, herbs, and spices. During the warmer months, we have a veggie garden. Sweet Shutterbug labeled me as having a black thumb and she's right. I can't grow a thing even a daisy. We had to take care of daisy in kindergarten so we can learn many lessons. Of course, we weren't graded after all it wasn't meant to take so seriously. I killed my flower right away and Katheryn didn't like that all. She was very upset and I saw her have a meltdown. We had our first fight and luckily we had a great teacher. I was hurt but after a good chat with her. I understood Katheryn and I would be really upset if someone ruined paint or art. We forgave each other and went on being best friends forever. We learned even the best friends could have fights.

"Just kidding Shutterbug," I say "I just love seeing that look."

I kiss her on the cheek and Shutterbug smiles. I head over to make coffee and tea. While Shutterbug will water our garden. After a good drink and brushing, we'll open our presents. Then we'll have a grand Christmas adventure. It's going to be so great and we have been waiting for it. For we have planned it out. Katheryn gathers water for the plants. any For that's the best way to make tea and going to do a holiday tea. For that's what Shutterbug would want. I'll have coffee with a gingerbread flavor cream.

"So do you think I would ever have a green thumb?" I ask

"No," Katheryn said playfully, "those I suppose you could have a brown thumb."

Shutterbug can always put a smile on my face. She's right about it and I don't think after twenty years I would have a green thumb. I take out the gingerbread creamer from Nestie and they made good coffee creamers. Then making coffee in the coffee maker and then head over to the stove to boil water. Then I take out Katheryn tea mug which is for tea. She has one for hot chocolate, eggnog, cider, and even coffee. Her mug for tea is yellow flowers, for hot chocolate is cameras, cider is large yellowish orange leave. Newly one is Santa Claws for eggnog. Finally for coffee is pink and her sneaky self that's in the way back and rarely used. So that's her statement on coffee. For she doesn't like the color pink and will not wear it. I think her idea is clever and I like to. So for coffee for me is blueberries, hot chocolate is painter splatter, cider is a red leaf, for eggnog is a Christmas tree, and finally, tea is pale green. It is next to Shutterbug pink mug and it presents celery and I hate it. Granted Shutterbug hates it too but still has the same power as Shutterbug coffee mug.

"So what's a brown thumb?" I ask

"You can make flowers grow but they do have skill but they still die quickly or not grow at all," Katheryn said

"Yep, that could be me," I say

My coffee is ready and the water will boil in a few moments. So I pour my coffee into my mug and take Shutterbug mug. Pouring the water as it boils and I turn off the stove. This time I did the right burner. I do the same thing as my mother and turn on the wrong one sometimes. In which dad and Shutter always catch. Taking out holiday berry tea flavor and place it in the mug. Just in time for Shutterbug to water the herbs and spices. It only takes her a few minutes and she places the watering can back.

"Your tea my fair lady," I say

I love to have fun and Shutterbug loves that about me. So I do it as much as I can. I do a bow as I hold out her tea. Shutter and I do love the time of medieval times. So we love going Renaissance Festival. We always dress up and have a lot of fun.

"You're dork Artem," Katheryn said

"But I'm your dork," I say

"Yes you are," Katheryn said

Shutterbug kisses me on the forehead and then on the lips. I kiss her right back and take my mug afterwords. Placing the gingerbread cream and we head back relaxing at the fireplace. Granted not a real fireplace just on the TV. Those we would like a real fireplace someday. Always enjoying the warmth of a fire and the smell of campfire. Listening to Christmas as well and love Christmas music. Shutterbug rests her head on my shoulder.

"This is perfect," Katheryn said

"I have to agree with you wise one," I say

Taking a sip of my tea and Shutterbug is right this is perfect. I would change this perfect moment for anything in the world. For nothing else would be this perfect. We have been looking forward to this moment ever since our wedding. My parents spent their first Christmas together and we wanted to do the same. Shutterbug and I enjoy coffee and tea.

After brushing our teeth once again we gather around the Christmas tree. Ready to open up our Christmas presents. There's a few under the tree and we know that Christmas, not about the presents. We have one from Santa Claws, each other and finally friends and family. The perfect amount of Christmas presents that needed.

"As a tradition, we do our stockings first," I say

"Of course we do," Katheryn said

Of course, we know what's going to be in our stockings but it's still lots of fun. For we filled each other stocking. Katheryn has a floral one and I have one with blueberries. Dad may have had to sew on some blueberries for my parents couldn't find one.

"Ladies go first," I say

"You're true gentlemammal." Katheryn said, "Let's see I got lots of chocolate, candy, and candy canes. A mini sticker book and adult coloring book. A packet of hot chocolate and Christmas erasers. An apple and orange. New gloves and a cute little fox from YT."

Shutterbug has a smile on her face and she loves everything. Same as every year with little change but she has the same wonder every year. She loves stickers and adult coloring books. We enjoy that doing that together. So we have a lot of adult coloring books even if they're the same. We can do something different each time. Other than dark chocolate Shutterbug loves chocolate. Her favorite is red velvet cake and close with white chocolate. Also, she loves candy canes and so that means we stock up on them. Loves YT and has a collection of their small stuff animals. Loves taking pictures with them. Also, She takes a selfie with her stocking stuff.

"Aright it's mine turn." I say "I got an endless supply of chocolate, candy, and candy canes. Good old marshmallow candy. Graphite pencils and Christmas erasers. Small paint set and adult coloring book. Hot chocolate and coffee. As always orange and apple. New gloves and a cuter little fox as well."

Shutterbug gives me a look and I return with my playful smile. She takes a picture of me and of my stocking stuff. That's going on in the book and on Fieldbook. Before we do our presents we place our stocking stuff and stocking in the basket. We don't want to make a mess. Now it's going to be time for presents.

"You can go first with Santa Claws," Katheryn said

"Alright!" I say

It's thanks to Shutterbug and my dad that I truly believe in Santa Claws again. As a kit, I was a huge believer in Santa Claws. Waiting every year to write him a letter and visit him. My dad totally believes in Santa Claws and it was our bonding time. It was around the accident I stop truly believing in Santa Claws. But still had fun wit father and son time with Santa Claws. It was just the spirit of Santa Claws that made him happy. Taking the present from Santa Claws addressed to me. The present wrapping paper is Santa Claws himself. There was one thing that I asked for from Santa Claws. I know that I got what I wanted from him for I been a good fox this year. Ripping up the warping paper and we'll clean up later. Opening it up and see it's stuff fox of Leonardo Di Paw Vinci. He's one of my favorite artists and he gave me hope for he's a red fox. He did painting, drawing, sculpture, and architecture for the arts. His other hobbies and skills included invention, science, mathematics, music, engineering, literature, anatomy, geology, paleontology, cartography, astronomy, and finally botany. This talented red fox had designs for tank four hears before it would become a reality. He also conceptualized a parachute, landing gear, glider, and even a helicopter. Along with solar power, a calculator, the rudimentary theory of plate tectonics and double hull. At his time his scientific studies remained unpublished and when his inventions were put to use he wasn't credited. Which were the strut bridge, the auto bobbin winder, the rolling mill, and a machine that tested the tensile strength of wire and the lens grinding machine. He even designed a mechanical knight which is known as the Leonardo robot. So he could have been a pioneer of robotics. I learned about him and he became my favorite right away.

"He was a great fox," Katheryn said, "It was great seeing his Mona Lisa."

Yes we did get once in lifetime chance to do for traveling the world is costly. That was one of the things we wanted to see as we traveled the world. Knowing that we wouldn't have another chance to do so. It was so worth the trip and its masterpiece. Maybe someday I can do art like that. It would be nice to be a famous artist. I know that Shutterbug can be a famous photographer.

"Yes he was and I agree." I say "Now it's your turn."

After a quick picture, Shutterbug begins to open up her present. She always enjoyed opening up wrapping paper quickly. Finds that more fun to do. It's the same wrapping paper as before. It only takes a few moments to open up her present. Seeing that it's a fire fox and Shutterbug has wanted that for so long now. Aurora Borealis is one of her favorite natural wonders and it's a favorite of mine as well. We got to see them during our travel. In Finland Aurora Borealis is called Revontulet which means Fire fox. They believe that the Aurora Borealis was created. Due to a fox running across the Tundra and the sparks created the Aurora Borealis. That's a wonderful fact to know and both us now see as such. Of course, Shutterbug can tell you all about the Auroras. May not really get chemistry and physics but she can tell you all about genetics, botany, astronomy, and auroras.

I can tell that the fox is soft and fluffy. Which the best kind of stuff animal. Having sparkly red and green eyes. The tips of the ears are black. Having white fur and the tail is divided into seven and the tip of the tail presents the Aurora Borealis. Which are red, green, blue, yellow, violet, pink, orange, and white. So it's a beautifully crafted fox.

"You got what you wanted," I say teasingly

"Of course I have been a good girl." Katheryn said teasingly, "I'm surprised you made the nice list Artem."

"You wound be Shutterbug," I say

Once again we laugh and get out our next presents. First, we're going to start off with our friends. Saving family and each other for last. I can't wait to see what Shutterbug got me. I know she's going to love what I gave her. We going to open up from our friend's presents together and going to make thank you cards later. Everyone loved our Christmas photo and card. It's easy and cheap to do if you have a photographer to do said card and photo. Katheryn also earned extra money doing so.

Together we open our gifts from our friends and there are six presents from our good friends. We got gift cards from our other friends. Presents from our own friends for it's aright to have your own friends. It's better to have a small group of friends that care and love you. That knows and takes the time to hang out with you. Then a large group of friends who don't. Who doesn't know you or take the time to spend with you. Shutterbug and I are happy with our small group of friends. We know about each other and spend time together. Always making time for each other. We all love and care for each other and are there when things get bad. Lending a helping paw when it's needed. Loving each present they gave us and they will love our gifts and thank you cards.

Flash Slothmore is our good three-toe sloth friend. We meet in middle school and became friends with each other. The nickname I gave him is Flash hundred yard dash for he did track. Which was the hundred yard dash. Other than sloths no no one wanted to be Flash friend. So we decided that we would be his friend and he's glad about that. He's slow like all sloths but he's friendly and loves jokes. Especially my corny jokes and I always get a playful glare from Shutterbug. He works at the DMV and the fastest sloth there.

Finnick Fennec is our good Fennec fox friend. A few older than others but if you at him you'll think he's a kit. He suffers from dwarfism and its condition that affects bone growth. So that means Finnick always the height of a kit. Those he sure doesn't look like one if you look closely and he has a deep voice that stuns everyone. He has a bit of temper but he does have a good heart. We first meet him when he was trying to con us out of our money. Nothing that was too serious and Shutterbug wasn't taking any of this con artist crap. No one likes scammers and con artists. We have dealt with them before. Granted if things were different I would have become a con artist. Those Shutterbug would still love me for we had a conversion about that before. Anyway seeing that her failed we took him out to dinner. He was surprise a prey hired her as a florist. That my father runs a business and that we're trying to start our own. Never thought it was possible to do so as a father. Now he's a mechanic and he knows a lot about cars.

Skye Frost our good arctic vixen friend. She's the same as us and we meet in grade school. Skye is her nickname and what her real name we still don't know to this day. That never bothered us and Katheryn knew that Skye was the perfect nickname for her. She gets along with us both fairly well. For she understands Shutterbug's struggles for she herself does as well. For she's a mute and has a learning disability. Years of speech therapy she found her voice. Had difficulties like Shutterbug did but pulled through. She also is a car mechanic and it's great that we two friends who know all about cars. Someday we'll get a car. She may not tell you about chemistry but Skye can tell you all about cars and how to fix them. With such knowledge, we believe she could fix a car blindfold. She also is a creative vixen and we get along fairly well because of art. She always plays music like the violin, piano, guitar, and sitar. Finally, she's a dancer as well. She's a vixen with many talents. So she teaches art when she has the time. Also, dances and plays when she has the time as well. Finally, something unique about Skye and she has a condition called Synesthesia and it means to her music appears to as spaces and colors. So she can see sound and it's really cold. Hence why she chooses to focus on arts and music in case her career as a car mechanic didn't work out.

Dawn Bellwether our good sheep friend and we have known her for about two years. It's the most surprising that we became friends with her. For she was a bigot against predators. But a changed meeting changed those views. Still took a while but she slowly became our friend. Now she's one of our good friends. She wants to be a mayor of Zootopia and we believe in her. Currently, the mayor is Leodore Lionheart and he's a good mayor. The assistant mayor is Walter Bushfield and he's an older koala bear. He's also a good mayor. Dawn hopes to make things better for predators and prey who have a hard time. Now feels bad how like us are treated. It's always nice to know someone on your side.

Ienzo Cedar is our good Evergreen fox. We meet after the Christmas party in kindergarten and he was a new student. Came to our class the new year and we became fast friends. He's talented at science and he helped out Shutterbug whenever she needed it. Shutterbug has more than one best friend and we're best friends forever. Ienzo is one of them. Her other best friends understand that. I have other best friends as well. He's also a talented violinist too. He works as a scientist like his uncle who raised him after his parents died.

Serenity Sprott our good Iberian lynx friend. Shutterbug was first to meet Serenity for she's a photographer like Shutterbug. Serenity the same age as us. She became good friends with me as well. She suffers an anxiety disorder and photography helps her out. Serenity will be hired on the spot once we start up our business. I have an artist friend who's going to be the same way. He a nice gift and he's going to enjoy mine.

"So can I have at least one?" I ask

Looking over at what Finnick gave her and which is a two-pound box of Sour Patch Kits and all blue raspberry flavor. Shutterbug holding it closely as if it would get lost. Shutterbug loves sour candy and discovered that she did when she was a young kit. Her father loves SPOTS and Shutterbug and her young sister Kaia keep eating them. So he got sour ones to keep them from eating them. In which Kaia did but didn't stop Katheryn. Ate them right up and sour candy other than chocolate became her favorite type of candy. Yellow may be Katheryn flavor color but blue her favorite flavor. Shutterbug gives me her cold look and playful smirk.

"I guess you have to wait and see." Katheryn said playfully "You can your pure sugar to yourself."

I know she's talking about my marshmallow candy which are Meeps. Shutterbug does like marshmallow candy with chocolate. For we make spiders every year with pumpkin-shaped chocolate marshmallows. Meeps are too much marshmallow taste for her. For marshmallows alone she doesn't like much. She likes eating small marshmallows but large ones she doesn't like. Those she knows that marshmallows are best for chocolate and has a whole bunch in her hot chocolate. Love's smores so much and can eat many of them.

"Well more for me," I say playfully

"Yes, for you're so crazy." Katheryn said playfully "But I love you for that."

"So it's true first they're sour then they're sweet," I say

Both of us laugh and that's the Sour Patch Kits slogan. Shutterbug and I see their cuts to prove that point. Both of us laugh a few moments later. Skye gave us her beautiful pottery and homemade gifts are truly the best. She put a lot of heart into her works. From Dawn, she gave us clothes that we love. She has good fashion sense. Ienzo gave us concert tickets to this amazing orchestra concert which Skye and himself are part of. We can't wait for that. For me, Ienzo gave me a nice tie with musical notes. Even having a tailor dad I still can't tie a tie. That's when dad knew my life as a tailor would end up in failure and of course, he was joking about it. Shutterbug got a nice flower crown for the concern. Ienzo knows it's an important routine of hers.

"Time for your sister present," I say

"Yes it is," Katheryn said

Getting out Kaia's gift and it's decorated with snowflake wrapping paper. Both are the same size and the size of the gift doesn't matter either. Shutterbug and I open up her gift and I got a nice tablet. Which is a Sampond Galaxies Note 10.1 and this a great tablet to do art on. I do like to draw digitally. Shutterbug also got a tablet and it's a Microsand Surface Pro 3. Which is great for photography. We gout a nice gift from her soulmate.

"These are really nice gifts," I say

"Yes, they are." Katheryn said, "She left a note for us. Don't worry about the cost. I want you guys to have the best business ever."

"You have a great sister," I say

Katheryn and Kaia have a close bond with each other. They protected and helped each other as they grew up. Kaia only two years younger than us. She saved up a lot of money to get these tablets for us. We will return the favor to her and we gave her a nice gift as well. Knowing she going to enjoy football or as known as soccer equipment. For she loves soccer and is great at it. Got her soulmate the same gift but different.

"Yes, I do," Katheryn said happily

I'm an only kit but that's alright. Those it was always nice to imagine me being an older brother. I have dreamed of me being brother to a brother and sister. How I would teach them everything that I knew. That I would have protected hem as well. I would have believed them and so much more. I can do that in another way.

"Alright time for my parents," I say

"Let's open it up."

My parent's present is two in one and that's perfectly alright. This wrapping paper is Christmas trees and they're nicely wrapped. Those I know my mother wrapped presents. For dad no good at wrapping presents. Both of us open up our gifts and discovering it's stuff for our business. Like notebooks, business cards, shirts, bags, and things like that. We also got unique gifts from them for a nice outfit and Shutterbug got a nice outfit she will love to wear as well. I know my mother designed and dad tailored

"Photography and Artistic Dreams has a nice ring to it," Katheryn said

"Yes it does and our dream will come true sooner than you think," I say

Shutterbugs looks over at me and smiles. Both of us have been dreaming this moment since Katheryn brought up wanting to start a business. Which was when we were in ninth grade. Wanting me as an art partner and I agreed. My parents were so happy to hear about it and so was Kaia. Two certain someones were surprised to hear about it. Who also didn't like or believe in it. We never stopped so we worked hard on our dream business. Katheryn worked hard so she could go college and which she did. Proving that mammals with disabilities can run a business and we have heard stories about it. Now Shutterbug will become a story as well. We have almost done everything to start our small business. We just need a loan to buy our location. Of course, that's harder for some mammals and includes foxes. Those there's a will there's a way. I know for sure will is in our favor. Shutterbug gets closer and we kiss.

"Yes it will," Katheryn said "Now it's our turn."

"I have been waiting for that." I say "I'll go first."

Shutterbug paws me my present and it's a bit heavy. The wrapping paper candy canes and mistletoe. Shutterbug has a smile her and I have a smile on mine. I can't wait to find out what Shutterbug got me for Christmas. She has her camera ready and she's going to get a great picture. Just like she'll get a great picture of herself. I rip up the wrapping paper and see that's its beautiful painting of another favorite artist of mine This painting is a cliffside by the sea and waves crash into the cliff The ocean is the beautiful color and the sky has a beautiful full moon and stars There's even a shooting star flying across the painting. On top of the cliff is a lighthouse and with trees and flowers. On the bottom right corner is her artist signature which reads Sharon Seabrooks and its a fancy one. I do have a nice artist's signature. Sharon was a Sea otter and a well-loved artist and still is. She created artwork of beaches, islands, and the ocean. Rather it was real or her own creation. I always thought the ocean was cool and when I was younger I thought I would never have the chance to visit the ocean. In which I did get to visit and enjoyed it. Pawaii was one of my favorite places to visit for a tropical life. Even Shutterbug enjoyed it when even she doesn't like the heat. Wouldn't live for it's too expensive but did collect a pawful of Pawaiian shirts. Shutterbug enjoys a lot and she has a few as well.

"Katheryn," I say

I'm surprised and so happy what Shutterbug gave me. I find it hard to find words to what to say. I know it somewhat costly but not like other art I have seen. Nor it's a unique piece of art I don't care about that. Sharon Sea masterpieces are one of a kind but she created other paints for art fans. This is one of them. She wanted everyone to enjoy her art and it was in her will that they would at low cost and the money would go to charities to support art.

"I knew that was going to be your reaction Artem." Katheryn said, "I save up and stood in line for the painting. I was twenty-three in line. I waited for hours to get it. I sold my favorite photography to extra money. You're worth giving up photography."

Hearing Shutterbug saying that means a lot for photography means to world to her. Just like I mean the world to her. We decided that we don't have to spend a lot on Christmas presents or any presents. But both of us wanted to do something special for our first Christmas together. I did get Shutterbug something special as well. That's she's going to love as well. That's a lot for her she doesn't like to be odd. The only odd numbers she likes is fifteen, nineteen, and twenty-one. For fifteen is the number that's her birthday and that's a day for nature photography. Nineteen is world photography day and that's when she discovered her love and talent for photography. Finally twenty-one is my birthday day and the age we got engaged to each other. So standing line for hours in a long line would have been challenging for her.

"I love you so much, Shutterbug." I say "I'll treasure this forever."

"I love you so much as well Artem." Katheryn said, "Just as I thought you would. I know you well."

"Yes, you do." I say "Now it's your turn."

We both know each so so well and of course for we're soulmates. I take her gift under the tree and paw it to her. She lets out a small laugh and I know why she would. I have a sly smile on my face. The wrapping paper is Mickey mouse heads with Santa Claws hats. The present warped poorly just like my father would do. There's a pretty gold bow on top of the present.

"Like father like son," Katheryn said

"Which I'm proud of," I say

"Of course you are," Katheryn said

Shutterbug opens up her Christmas present and she's going to take a selfie. Moments later she discovers a Canyon camera and that's her favorite company that makes cameras. The camera is a Canyon EOS 6D camera. This going to be the perfect camera for her once our business starts. She's going to take great photographs that everyone going to love. Shutterbug lets out her happy cheer and has the biggest smile on her face. She takes a picture as well and it's another keeper. Everyone going to love the photographs and it's going to be a great photo-book.

"You're the best Nick," Katheryn said happily "How did you get this?"

"Well, of course, I am well second to you," I say "I sold a Skunk Butt rug to a crime lord...of course I sold my favorite painting I created."

"You're so funny and sweet," Katheryn said "We did just like the story Gift of he Magi."

"Of course I am and yes we did." I say

Gift of the Magic is our favorite Christmas story. A short story created by O Hare in and it's about a couple who short on money during Christmas. Short version of the story both gave up what they treasured most to give the gift they wanted to give. Shutterbug gave up photograph she treasured and for me I gave up artwork I treasured. So showed how much we loved each other but giving up what we treasured most. Shutterbug loves me when I'm being funny and I would do something stupid crazy like that. Luckily I have her to stop me from doing something like that. Shutterbug heads over to me and kisses me on the lips and I kiss her right back. Shutterbug truly is the best and she thinks the same way about me. We kiss for a few moments and I feel something on my forehead.

"Of course you did you sly vixen I love so much," I say

"Well you were going to get me first," Katheryn said

"Well, I'm guilty of that," I say

On my forehead is the gold bow. I was going to put a bow on her and she beat me to it. Looking over at Shutterbug and see a smirk on her face. I kiss her on the lips and place another gold bow on her head. Shutterbug kisses me right after that.

"Now we match," Shutterbug said

"Yes, we do." I say "How we have to clean up."

Our gifts are off to the sides and we'll put them away later. Shutterbug takes a picture of us and we make silly faces. Both of laugh again and we'll take off the bows later. There's warping paper everywhere and we make a mess like we always do. That makes it more fun and we always cleaned up after ourselves. Of course, it was after having a bit more fun. Looking over at Shutterbug and she has a smile on her face. So I return a smirk as well. Grabbing a ball of warping paper as she does. We throw them at each other and our wrapping paper war starts.

After a few minutes we clean up the wrapping paper after having a blast doing so. A bit kitish but we're all kits at heat. Shutterbug and I have big kit hearts. For that's been then being too grown up and losing that kit wonder. Being a kit is truly wonderful.

"Alright it's will be time for our Christmas adventure soon," I say

"Oh yes, it's going to be lots of fun," I say

There's going to be plenty to do and we'll have fun with it all. We have been looking forward to it as well. Knowing that our Christmas adventure going to help others. There's another reason why were wearing Santa Claws and Mrs. Claws' outfit. We're going to kits staying a kits hospital and giving kits Christmas cheers and they'll get another present and goodies. It's going to be great to see happy faces on the young and older kits' faces. That's true Christmas wonder. Then more time to ourselves and enjoying Christmas. Then we'll enjoy a good old Christmas dinner with my parents and Kaia and her special someone. We're going to make Christmas dinner together. For Katheryn made dinner last night and it was great.

"As tradition?" Katheryn asked

"Wouldn't change tradition," I say

Shutterbug smiles and I smile as well. We know going to happen next and we have done it since we were kits. We did some good old Christmas caroling with our group of friends and that was a lot of fun. We're going to have Christmas song singing time. Making sure that we won't be too loud for we live in an apartment. We all have the right to peace and quiet. The walls are pretty good and we don't hear unless someone be too loud. Shutterbug and I pretend that we have microphones.

The first song we badly sing is Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. We sing and dance around the tree as we do. To others, we were like idiots but we don't care. As long as we're having fun that's what matters. Then we sing Oh Christmas Tree, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Frosty The Snowmammal, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock, Silver Bells, Walking in a Winter Wonderland, All I want for Christmas is You, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Deck the Halls, Holly Jolly Christmas, Last Christmas, and White Christmas.

"That was a lot of fun." Katheryn said, "Even after many Christmas songs we still sing off tune."

"Yes it was and well that makes it more fun," I say

My parents can sing very well and they love doing it. I did get an art and fashion talent but never got a singing talent. Those like with any good parent my parents enjoyed my singing. Even when it was horribly off-tune. That made me realize singing was for everyone and you don't have to be good at it too have fun.

"Well, you do have a good point," Katheryn said

"Don't I always?" I ask

"No," Katheryn said quickly

Both of us laugh and I love when Shutterbug gets quickly to the point. She one of the most honest mammals you will meet. The nicest and purest mammal you can meet. I head over to her and I kiss her and she kisses me right back.

"You wound me, Shutterbug." I say "I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well," Katheryn said

We kiss once again and both us have smiles on our faces. This Christmas is turning out to be wonderful and just like we wanted to be like. That we have been dreaming about for weeks. Both of us do remember our dreams and we do like talking about them. I can have such crazy dreams that would make great stories. Like one dream was I was a master spy and my partner was a rabbit. Even one dream I was blacked striped hare and Shutterbug was my partner. Even a few nightmares like one that predators had to wear something called Tame Collars and that would shock as if we felt anything too strong. I had to build a park called Wilde Times so predators could be free and have fun. Which turned out badly and I remember falling done a waterfall. That's when I work up from the nightmare.

"It's about time we should have lunch and then head to our Christmas adventure," Katheryn said

"Yes, we should," I say

It's getting around the time that we should be heading off. So together we head into the kitchen and I take out the plates and silverware. While Shutterbug takes out the leftovers from last night. One of the only things she likes about her mother. It was a tradition that they have it every Christmas Eve. We will keep the said tradition for we love it so much and it's a wonderful tradition. It was the best spaghetti ever and I'm just saying that because of Shutterbug. So we have leftovers for lunch.

* * *

There are moments in life that hit you hard and realize you have a lot. Seeing sick kits is one of those moments. I tend to joke a lot when I get like I'm dying. Even when it the common annoying cold. Which makes Shutterbug laugh and she's a fighter when she gets sick and that's a rare sight. We over at Sunshine and Rainbows kit hospital and it's the downtown area of Zotopia. Also the largest kit hospital in Zootopia. Like all kit hospitals, families never have to pay a dime. Even those who are viewed as bad as foxes.

"We're going to make kits happy," Katheryn said happily

"Yes, we are," I say

Shutterbug so happy right now and walks with a beat. I have the presents and while she has the treats. Everyone should enjoy treats from time to time. We told how to make them and did them well. I don't know how it feels to fight for your life. These kits are brave kits and heroes for fighting something they shouldn't. Gazelle is a huge supporter of kit hospitals. A large amount of money comes from her. Gazelle one of the few celebrities that won't disappoint you.

"Aww, Santa helpers we have been waiting for you." Dr. Copper said

Dr. Copper is an elk and we know he's a great doctor. We volunteered for this as soon as possible and we weren't turned down to be a fox and vixen. We bake the goods and keep track of the presents. Every kit learns that Santa has helpers. For he's a busy Tundrawolf but always has the time to check his lists. Sometimes takes the time to visit special kits. Those who believe in Santa Paws he's a busy reindeer or Santa Claws he's a busy Tundrawolf. Both are Santa's and either side is wrong. Having Arctic hares to help make the toys. Shutterbug and I will make a great Santa helper. For we very much in love as Mrs. and Mr. Claws are and have the same spirit.

"We have been looking forward to this," Katheryn said

"Yes, we have," I say

Dr. Copper smiles and we follow him the hospital has been decorated for Christmas well. So kits feel right at home. Other than saying as a newborn I only had to stay at the hospital once overnight. Nothing that was too bad but still scray. For I was still a young kit and all went well. We head over to a play area. Where kits can be kits as they should. It feels like a kit room should be and there's a nice tree. Two nurses a male tiger and a female river otter are with them. Their family members are around as well and they didn't want us around their kits after first. Due to us being foxes but they changed their minds. Or at least just accepted it for it was out their paws. There are six kits in the room and just like we knew it would be. Three girls and three gentlemammals both predator and prey.

"Look it's Santa's helpers."

Shutterbug is ready for this and has has a big smile on her face. She's not a hugger like me but will give kits a hug if they want one. My parents told me I can always say no to hugs and kisses from family members. Growing up I rarely did for I enjoyed it. My favorite hugs and kisses were from Robin and he was my dad's father and Marian who my mother well mother. Named after our great ancestor Robin Hood and Maid Marian. They're the reason why I do have great talent at archery and I love it. Robin Hood stole from the rich to give to the poor. Dad was named after little John who was Robin Hood best friend. Many believe Robin Hood was just a story. Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't we can't find out for sure. We choose to believe he was real.

We hear little kits being excited and the older kits feel the same way. The oldest is thirteen and the second oldest is ten. It will be nice to meet them and sad if any passed away. Cancer is a tough battle to face and always great to hear stories of mammals beating cancer. I had a few family members die because of that. Those I never had to worry and either does Shutterbug. We have been told about the kits and their names. So we could know them. Cody is eight and he's a red panda. Adina is nine and she's a tigress. Jared, he's seven and he's a mountain lion. Susan is ten and she's a white-tailed deer. Oscar is thirteen and he's a wild cat. Finally, Bettie is six and she's a goat. They're all wearing great Christmas sweaters and pants. Katheryn and I wore ugly sweaters, Christmas Eve. Mine was Pawiian style and Katheryn with cameras. She has rule for clothes like no pink or long necks. For she hate wearing them. But over size sweaters she loves and loves stealing mine sweaters that are to big for her. Those she loves so adorable in them.

"Hello Santa helpers."

For the most part, kits aren't biased and they accept others. They learn to hate either from family members or the media. Dawn reacted as she saw and decided that she hated predators herself. Her father who's a retired judge may have little to do with it. Dawn heard a lot of cases and focused on predators. Hearing and being treated badly by predators would make you hate them. Just like you would hate preys if they treated you badly.

"Santa Helpers!"

The kits gather around us and having happy looks on their faces. They have manners and being respectful as they should be. Some kits can be rude with Santa Claws and his helpers. Santa doesn't like at all and times rudeness will not get them presents. That stops most kits from being rude for they want presents from Santa.

"We get more presents from Santa?" Bettie asked

"Yes, for Santa wants to bring more joy to kits who are sick." Katheryn said, "He wishes that there were no sick kits. Even his magic can't cure but he brings joy and happiness. That gives mammals strength and that's wonderful magic."

Shutterbug is so sweet and knows everything about Santa. She stood up to older kits who believed in Santa. For nothing wrong with believing in him. We know that kits have wished for something that Santa couldn't give them. Myself included when I asked if he could heal my dad. It broke my heart that was out of his grasp but understood. When he was having a rough time dad still had a great Christmas spirit. Knowing that we and Santa had to do with that. I was just to hurt to see it back then.

"He choose us to give you your gift and special treats." I say "Told us how to make them special just for you."

That makes them smile and so happy. They take us over to the tree so they can open their presents. This what we're like when we were kits. My parents were right this is wonderful to see. No wonder they enjoyed getting up early and seeing my reaction. It truly gives you good feelings.

"So what does Santa do after he delivers the presents?" Susan asked

"Well after a good rest he hangs out with his family so they can have Christmas too." I say "They have a big Christmas party at the North Pole."

We know what to say so kits still believe in Santa. It's up to their parents to tell them the truth. I don't want to be the one to tell them that Santa doesn't exist. For it's sad to find that it and hurt a lot when I realized it. Katheryn never judged me for stating so she understood why I didn't believe. But now that's in the past. Who really knows if Santa exists or not for we will never have the answers. The best answer we have is Santa Claws and Paws only can be seen by those who truly believe.

"Have you been to this party?" Adina asked

"No, for we're new helpers." Katheryn said, "Santa choice us for he saw how much we cared and loved Christmas. Knowing we're perfect to spread Christmas cheers."

"So anyone can be a Santa helper?" Oscar asked

"Yes, for Santa doesn't judge species but on someone's actions. After all, that's how he decides who's naughty or nice. " Katheryn said, "Now lets us give out your gifts and sweets."

"Yep and you're going to love them," I say

Still having the bag with the presents and they're waiting patiently for their gifts. I'll give out one at a time. Grabbing one of the presents which the warping paper is Christmas trees. Seeing that it's for Cody so I over to him. In which he happily accepts it. While Shutterbug paws him his bag of sweets. Taking out the next present and it's for Susan so I paw it to her and Shutterbug does the same. We do that until all the presents and sweets have been pawed out. Watching them open their gifts as each has been pawed out. Seeing their happiness and joy as they did. While I pick up the wrapping paper and with their parent's permission she takes pictures of them. In which she'll give back to their parents. Everyone should have pictures during the holidays. Shutterbug can't wait to truly be a professional photographer and can't wait to do art. Knowing that many will enjoy it. Not many families have a portrait as a painting. My family does for mother created it and still hanging up to this day.

"Yes, I got the Flame Wheels I wanted," Jared said

"I had a sweet Flame Wheels collection." I say "Two of our friends have a large Flame Wheels collection."

I do have a nice collection of Flame Wheels. For I loved playing with them when I was growing up. Katheryn had a few growing up as well and they were yellow cars. For yellow her favorite color and she wanted yellow cars. Some of my Flame Wheels have damage to them being a bit to rough on them when playing. Finnick would bite my face off seeing my damaged cars. He has a collection of them and many of them still in their packages. While Skye also has a large collection and some are like mine. For she loved playing them so much. Wasn't a girly type of girl for whenever McMeadows had Flame Wheels that's what she got a boy toy and wouldn't have it any other way.

"That's cool!" Jared said "I have collection as well."

"Which our friends would be happy to hear about," I say

Jared has a sweet smile and returns to playing with new Flame Wheels. Which I'm sure that Finnick already has these newest Flame Wheels. Keeping the rare ones in his van for close keeping. For a while, he lived in his van. Which was the perfect home for him. For he didn't need much to live by. Just food and gas money. Now he's back home helping his aging parents.

"I got a nice Brair," Adina said

"I had a collection of them and I still have photographers Brair," Katheryn said

Briar is still popular to this day and Brair is a lioness. Kenny her longtime boyfriend is a lion but her friends are both predators and preys. She has a friend who's a fox and vixen. Katheryn did like playing with Brair and she does have a collection of them. Katheryn was so excited when they were coming up with a photographer line. It included hobbyist, fashion, nature, kit, aerial, sports/action, event, real estate/ architecture, astrophotographer, wedding, photojournalist and etc. She got them as presents or buying them on her own. Even brought extra photography accessories so Morgan her vixen friend could be a photographer. Morgan is a fashion designer and makes Briar her clothes.

"Wow, you have all twenty-eight of them," Adina asked

"Yes, I do." Katheryn said, "As a photographer, I want everything related to it."

"She's fantastic it." I say

That's how Shutterbug sees photographer and nothing wrong with it. For she said want but not need. She knows the difference between need and want. When she was younger Katheryn had a hard time understanding that like kits do and I was the same way. For there's a time we learn about money and what we need in life. We have everything we need but not want what we want. If we want it we work hard at it or give as a gift when we can. Shutterbug has everything she needs to become a photographer but wants more. Someday she'll get want she wants right now she can't afford a thousand dollar camera.

"So you take pictures for Santa Paws?" Cody asked

"How about Santa Claws?" Adina asked

"Yes, I do and right now I'm a hobbyist photographer," Katheryn said "That means I work as a photographer part-time. Being a Santa Helper volunteer work and we do it for the greater good. Right now I'm a florist until we open our business for the photography and art."

"I'm an artist," I say

Shutterbug did helper out Santa for she did take pictures when kits were visiting Santa. Shutterbug price was a fair once and it's going to stay the same once our business starts up. For she wants everyone to have a chance to have photographs done by a professional. I'll be the same way and dad has fair prices at his tailor shop. Always helps those who need it for he knows how it feels.

"Art so cool." Bettie said, "We have art fun all the time."

"Yes it is and so do I." I say "I see you enjoy writing and reading Oscar."

Oscar got a nice set of books and notebooks as well. Shutterbug a huge bookworm and looks to read fiction best. Her favorite author is James Pattersand and I do enjoy his books as well. Oscar has been quiet but he has been enjoying this. Seems to me he's shy and nothing wrong with that. Shutterbug is shy around new mammals. So she gets how he feels.

"I do love reading and I journal the most," Oscar said

"I love to read." Katheryn said, "For reading takes on grand adventures."

"Yes, it does." Oscar said, "I hope to become a writer someday."

"We both believe that you will," I say

We been told what to say and not what to say. We don't want to upset the kits or their parents. For right now it's about Christmas and having fun. Seeing Oscar smile and that's great to see. We don't know kits futures right now we have to focus on the now. So right now we're having a grand Christmas adventure and it's going to be a fun Christmas one.

"So are you going to stay with us while we have fun?" Cody asked

"We can stay for a while and have fun," I say

They like hearing that and we do have some time to have some Christmas fun. For that's what they wanted and they're alright with that. For they do background checks and they have nothing to worry about. We're good mammals who would never hurt a kit.

"So we can play Christmas festival?" Adina asked

"It's going to be lots of fun," Jared said

"Show me how and I will," Katheryn said

"We'll totally do that," Susan said

"I'll bring the Flame Wheels!" Cody said

"I know you want to do art," Bettie said

"Yes, I do," I say

Cody Jared, Susan, and Adina take her to play with them. Shutterbug has a smile on her face and she's going to have a lot of fun. For she still has a big kit heart and so do I. Bettie gets out the art supplies and I never turn down doing art. Oscar joins to do art. The more the merrier and anyone can do art. Deciding knowing what to do. Adina already making a great Christmas art and it's of Santa Claws. She's humming a Christmas tune and she's having fun. Oscar having fun and I can't wait to see what he's going to do. Starting up with the border and it's going to act like a frame. I'm going to make a grand art portrait for them and they can keep it forever. So I start out with a sketch and can do art in a time limit.

"We have to save Christmas magic or all will be lost," Katheryn said

"To find the magic we have to photograph it," Cody said

Looking over at Shutterbug and smile they're having lots of fun. Having fun with Brair and her friends along with Flame Wheels. There are Christmas toys as well. Having this grand Christmas story that going everywhere but they're having fun with it. Like a Hollywood movie no one would like for stories have to have flow but as kit playtime it's perfect. Reminds me of the playtime adventures Katheryn and I used to have. For they were so over the top and imaginative. We could play for hours on end and our parents were always glad for that. For a kit should play for that's what kit is about.

"You're Christmas tree looks great." I say "I love your Santa Paws Bettie."

"Thank you." Bettie said happily "I can't wait to see your art."

"Oh thank you and it's has a lot of mistakes," Oscar said

I see that self-doubt and I have felt that before when I was first starting out. I made so many mistakes and felt like I couldn't be an artist. Those my mother always brought me up and kept my first art. Even I got mad and ripped it up. She taped it up and keep it and put them in a special box. I'm glad she did that and it shows how far my skills have gone. I want to surprise them and they're going to love it.

"Every artist starts from somewhere and every artist has made mistakes." I say "Even ones who we can masters."

"You're right and thank you," Oscar said

Oscar gets back to making his Christmas tree and has a big smile on his face. We all need to be told things to boost our confidence and myself included. For we can't always be confident and fear gets to us all. No one likes being afraid or likes admitting that they're afraid. I don't like admitting it for makes me feel like I'm weak. It makes me think back when I was muzzled.

"So are you a full-time artist?" Adina asked

"I wish I could be and kind of," I say "For tailor like an artist in a way."

"What's an tailor?"

"He or she makes clothes or fixes them." I say "My dad is a great tailor and he can do with one arm after he got into an accident and lost his arm."

There's one thing different about Bettie and she lost her left arm. Knowing she lost it to cancer and stuff like that happens. We wish that it didn't happen to good mammals. Now she has a prosthetic arm and I see her eyes light up. Still focusing on my art and I love over at Katheryn and she still having a blast. Now they're talking about what makes it special.

"Really that's so cool," Bettie said

"Yes, it is and disabilities don't stop you for you can do anything you set mind too. My dad and my talented wife proves that. Someday you'll will as well."

Everyone should hear that and knowing disabilities don't limit you. Only a few all for some are serve and can never live their lives alone, that they will always need help. For they may look like an adult but they have a mind of a kit. I have met someone like that and he's a nice wolf. Others don't like him for he creeps others out which is true but he doesn't understand. He wouldn't hurt anyone he's a gentle wolf.

"That's so cool and I will try my hardest," Adina said

"That's what we all have to do," I say

Shutterbug always tries her hardest and is the type to never give up until the very end. I only seen her give a few times. For times in life, we run into something that we can't do. That's alright we learn we can't do everything. For we all have strengths and weakness and that makes us who we all. Shutterbug accepts and loves who she is. So do I and we love each even with the flaws we have.

"Have you ever been really sick and have you stayed at hospital?"

"Other than as newborn once but it wasn't serious just an overnight stay." I say "I have gotten really sick nothing that had to be taken by a doctor. Those if it was I would be the worst patient. For when I get sick I'm like a little kit. Not brave like all of you."

I don't tell them like a simple cold would be the end of me. For death shouldn't be talked about those they would know what death is. I'm sure they lost a few friends to cancer and other deadly illness. Not every kit with cancer or illness makes it and it's sad. Knowing what said makes them feel good and its the truth. Looking over at Shutterbug and I know she's quietly laughing.

"Yep that's the truth and he's lucky I love taking care of him even when he can be a little kit when he's sick," Katheryn said

Shutterbug has been my nurse when I get sick. For she's never afraid of getting sick herself and she rarely did. I don't think she got sick because of me. Or she would never forgive, of course, that would be a playful tone. Those did give her fleas and we hated that experience. Katheryne routine was one bath and that was at night. Only if she played outside and got messy she would take another bath. Flea treatment baths weren't part of her routine and oh boy that was really tough on her. Normally Katheryn quiet but she can get loud and screams like there's a bloody murder going on. ZPD would have been called if no one knew she had Autism. Which two someones didn't like at all and drove them crazy. Also, flea shampoo smells horrible and not as she loves. Luckily for us, that was a one-time experience. Most kits experience fleas for they spread like wildfire. They're hard to kill even when they're so small. So we had to have a lot of baths. For Katheryn it was rough and she has fluffy curly like fur.

"Looks like you have to learn to brave like us when you're sick," Oscar said

"Yes, I do," I say

Seeing that makes them smile and feel good as well. Yes, I could be brave like them when I get sick. Shutterbug looks over me and gives me a smirk. She knows I was going to do that to make them happy and she's doing the same thing in her own way. Of course, I'll be braver but still have some fun. For Shutterbug likes my reactions a lot even when they tend to be a bit too dramatic.

"Does Santa Claws give presents to adults?" Oscars

"Only those who truly believe in him. As we grow up we lose that kit wonder that we used to have." I say "So few adults get presents from him and Santa helpers for we're true believers."

"So that's why most adults don't believe." Oscar said, "What about older kits?"

"Some grow up to fast," I say

We're careful what we have to say about Santa Claws. For I don't want to crush kits dreams. For that would be so terrible. Those some love that feeling and one of them is Maya. She loves the feeling of crushing others and krama will bite her back someday. Shutterbug and I have a good feeling about it. Knowing she will never change for the better. For some mammals won't change for the better.

"That makes sense." Adina said, "I will always believe in Santa."

"That's great," I say

Looking over at Oscar and I can tell he's unsure but that's alright. For I felt like him when I was younger and I stopped believing him. Of course, playing along so my dad could be happy. Then as an adult, I started to believe in him again. Never going to lose that belief as I did before. I finished up the drawing and now going to start painting.

Hours have passed and it's time for us to go. They're going to have dinner with their family and we'll have dinner soon as well. Truly having a blast with them and we knew that we wouldn't regret coming here. For helping and spreading joy to others is never a waste and especially to kits. Now we have to say goodbye to good mammals is always hard. For you want the good to stay in your life.

"We have to be heading back home," I say

"But we had lots of fun," Katheryn said

"We did as well," Cody said, "You're so great at playing."

Shutterbug smiles at that and she truly is. For she has a great imagination and that helps with playing. Oh, the grand adventures we use to have. Still holding the painting that I did and it's wonderful if do say myself. They're going to love it. I signed it as well as any artist would.

"Thank you and I love playing it was lots of fun." Katheryn said, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Shutterbug is speaking the truth and it's been years since she has. Whenever family comes to visit we do have the chance to play with kits. Which are our cousins, nieces, and nephews who have lots of fun with us. We'll see them soon and they were at our wedding. They had lots of fun and we didn't want to leave kits out of the wedding.

"We're glad that you had fun for we did," Bettie said

"I'm glad to hear that," Katheryn said

Shutterbug is on their level and making good eye contact which is difficult for her. I'm one of the few she makes great eye contact too. For she loves my eyes and just like I love her eyes. With me, she doesn't like I'm staring at her soul. Shutterbug told them about her Autism and they understood fairly well. I wish more did for her sake then things wouldn't be so difficult for mammals with disabilities.

"I have lots of fun as well."

"Same for me," Oscar said

"Me too and thank you!" Bettie said, "Oh what did you create?"

I have been waiting for that and it's a gift for them. Now everyone is curious as well. Shutterbug has a smile on her face and she has seen it. Getting on their level as well and have a huge smile on my face. Moments later I turn over to them. So they can see what they did today in the last few hours. I got them at a great time when they're were playing and them doing art. I can see happiness in their eyes.

"Wow you're so talent like Katheryn," Jared said

"She showed us the pictures she took," Susan said

"I can see the details of my Flame Wheels," Cody said

"You made this just for us?" Oscar asked

"We love to such more," Adina said

"Yep, it's just for you." I say "We want you to treasure this moment forever. For we sure will."

I paw it over to them and they're very careful with it. Knowing that it's going to be taken well care offa and be loved so much. I can see the adults smile and I'm sure we changed their minds about us. Dr. Copper has a huge smile on his face. Watching them place the painting on the table and they head back over to us.

"Thank you for spending time with us," Oscar said, "We had the best time and had lots of fun."

"You're welcome and we did as well," Katheryn said

"Will you see us again?" Cody asked

"We will try hardest to see you whenever we can." I say "We don't want to break any promises."

We imagined that would have and but never thought it would. Granted most kits are opened minded and they learn to hate from family members. For most friendships between predator and prey is between kits. For they don't have close mind views until they're taught them. It only takes a little to change someone's view and that was Dawn's case.

"Well, that's good that you don't." Jared said, "For we don't like that."

"I'm the same way," Katheryn said, "I have too many promises broken and I try not to do myself."

Looking over at Shutterbug and she's right about it. She has had to her to many times to count and I did one myself. It hurt Katheryn a lot when it happened and it hurt me most of all. We're lucky and we rarely have fights. Whenever we did our relationship got stronger than ever. Only one fight almost destroyed our friendship for good and I hate thinking about it. For it makes me feel like I'm monster no I was a monster at the moment.

"I'm the same way," I say "So we hope to see you again soon."

"We hope so as well," Oscar said

"I feel like doing a group hug," Katheryn said, "Come on in and give me a big one."

"Even me?" I asked playfully

"No, you can have one later," Katheryn said quickly

Shutterbug has a playful smirk on her face and I laugh. Before turning her attention back at them and holding out her arms wide open. I heard about them talking about hugs and how she only likes them when she wants them. After marrying each other I do get more hugs from her. They all gather around it's a large group hug. I smile and of course, a picture is taken. She'll give the photographs to them once they're finished. The hug lasts longer than she normally does with others other than me and Kaia. Along with certain nieces and nephews. It reminds me of a hug that she would give to my parents.

"We'll see you around," Katheryn said

"Yes see you around," Susan said

They head over back to their parents and Shutterbug heads over to collect her camera. Dr. Copper heads over to us. Shuttering takes her camera off the stand and starting putting away and puts in her camera bag and then looks at the pictures she took.

"That was the best we ever had since we started this," Dr. Copper said, "I hope you two will keep on doing this."

"Don't worry we will," I say

"You two would make fantastic parents." Dr. Copper said

"We know we would and just waiting for the right moment," I say

Shutterbug and I do want to have kits. Remembering in eighth grade when we had to take care of kit that acted like a real kit. It was supposed to teach us how hard raising a kit was and hope to keep teen pregnancy low. To challenge herself and get some extra credit Katheryn took her daughter who she named Rose during a weekend. She did fairly well-taking care of her and just hated waking up to take of her. For that broke her routine I did well and I named my son Leo. Then she did again in high school and did a great job. Oh how a few years changed and she became a better mother. Right we don't have the money to have a kit. Also, Shutterbug not ready for sex yet and that's perfectly alright. You don't need it to make a relationship to work out. I knew when I got with Katheryn and accepted that. In which Katheryn was happy to know. Shutterbug never truly been interested in it and that's alright as well. We have been naked a few times with each other and that's the furthest we have gone right now. In which she likes my naked body and seeing it. But she isn't ready for the next part. There's a time and place for everything.

"That's the perfect way to do it," Dr. Copper said, "Anyway enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

"Yes, it is and thank you," I say "enjoy yours as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilde Forester." Dr. Copper said

Dr. Copper leaves and Shutterbug walks over to me. Having a huge smile on her face and she holds out her left paw. I take it moments later and she loves holding paws. We walk side by side as we leave the hospital. Thanking doctors and nurses for working so hard on Christmas. Along with saying Merry Christmas to them and to patients.

"I can't wait to be a mother."

"Like I can't wait to be a father," I say

"In a few years that will come true," Katheryn said

"Yes it will Shutterbug," I say

Shutter already knows she can have and so do I. Around the time she really wanted to be a mother is when UP came out and we were around seventeen. Movie made us cry in the opening minutes and that's when she knew she had ask. The next check-up Katheryn had she asked she was able to have kits stunning Dr. Sands and still to this day she sees. Just came out of the blue and she told Katheryn she able to have kits. Gave a good reason why she wanted to know. Better to know before paw before planing to have kits. That scene in up broke her heart and hence why she didn't want to go through that pain. To this day she still can and that won't change in the next few years. Mother and dad can't wait to be grandparents. Two certain someones think she can't be a mother and so they will never have grandkits. For they're judgmental pricks even with Kaia. It seems to forget about adoption and we have plans to do that as well if it works out for us. Realistically it will be harder for us due to be foxes and Shutterbug being autistic. But we will never give up for every kit deserves a good home.

* * *

Once again in the cold and it feels nice. Still holding paws we continue to walk and it's a nice early evening to do so. The sidewalks and streets have very few mammals and cars. For most are enjoying Christmas with their family and friends. We can see some stars in the downtown area of Zootopia. Too much city lights to see millions of stars. Which Shutterbug and I love to see.

"Downtown is an amazing sight," Katheryn said

"Yes, it is," I say

Zootopia truly is a beautiful city and a great city. Far from a unity utopia that our ancestors wanted once, we gathered around this large watering hole as one. That's how Zootopia was created the gathering of predators and prey. It's all decorated for Christmas like always and for very howliday. Shutterbug and I love walking around and seeing Christmas decorations. For that's fun to do. There are so many Christmas lights and there's this grand Christmas tree. Not as grand as one in New Yew City and someday we'll see that in mammal. Shutterbug and I have been to NYC and some of the US like Pawaii. Some someday we plan to go to more once we have the money. For we had fun last time and there's more to see.

We walk some more and just enjoying walking. Still walking in sync and holding each other paw. Looking over at the Christmas decorations which we have seen a million times but we still love seeing them. My father tailor shop only a few blocks from where we are. He was lucky that he managed to get a business downtown. For it's the best place to have a business. Mammals of all kinds live in the downtown area of Zootopia. It's where we choose to have our business and we hope that we can have our business here. For its perfect place for photography and art.

"Oh, I can't wait to run our business." Katheryn said, "We're so close now."

"Yes, we are," I say happily

We walk pass by some businesses and most of them are closed. Most businesses are closed for Christmas. For business owners and workers should be able to spend Christmas with those they want to. Those not everyone gets that chance to do so. For many making sure we stay well and keeping us safe during the Howlidays and every day. We will never forget what they do for us even where they don't treat us like they should. Reminds me how one of a couple treated Shutterbug due to being a vixen but they gave her chance to her being Autistic. Also thought they she was tricking them and just taking their money. She showed them and gave them a great Christmas photograph. Those their kits were nice and that was about two years ago. She has seen the big bigot butt while he's on duty. Or as I call him Chief Buffalo butt and that got great laugh from Shutterbug. Knowing that she got the upper paw with him and his wife. She will that even more once our business starts and will do the same thing. Who's been looking forward to it for years and I keep on telling her it's closer than she thinks. Oh, I just can't keep it in anymore.

"I have a surprise for you!" I say

Shutterbug stops still holding my paw and looks over at me. Having a surprised look on her face and I know why. She's the one to have random outbursts like that and not me. Shutterbug does love good surprises and did one for me for our wedding. I loved her surprise so much and made me realize how much she loved me. This surprise will have the same affect I just know it will. I put in a lot of effect to make sure the surprise worked.

"Alright what do I have to do?"

"Trust me and close your eyes and cover your ears," I say

"I trust you Artem and I will do that," Katheryn said

Shutterbug digs into her other bag and takes out her noise-canceling headphones. In which she always has just in case things get too loud for her. When we were kits Katheryn wore them a lot and now it's uncommon for she has gotten used to loud noises. We're close by Hazelwood cafe which has good coffee and tea. Along with great baked goodies. During fall season having cider for fall and pumpkin-related flavors. Eggnog and hot chocolate during winter During the spring and summer they have ice cream. Shutterbug and I like going there for they serve any customer who's not being a bad one. Only one open for every Christmas or during important howlidays they serve the homeless, less fortunate, or just mammals who don't want to be alone during the howlidays. The couple who runs the cafe are great mammals.

"I know I just love hearing that." I say "Up you go Shutterbug. A kiss on the lips is when you can see and hear."

"Me too and I had a feeling you were going to say that," Katheryn said

"You know me too well," I say playfully

"Just as you know me too well," Katheryn said playfully

Picking her up once again and just like I did this morning and when we were making. Making sure I'm careful on ice we don't want to end up in the ER. Or this would be a story worth telling. In Zootopia its law to take care of ice or you'll be fined. Of course, even doing so ice will be slippy and falling happens to everyone. Some falls can be hard and hurt a lot. I'll be extra careful for I don't want to hurt Shutterbug.

Walking carefully and walk passed Hazelwod cafe and it's busy. Also decorated for Christmas and we know everyone enjoying there time there. Enjoying a good warm meal with good mammals. Those who looking outside wondering but knowing it's nothing bad. Charlotte and Abel look over us and they smile. We have talked with them and they're friends of ours. We gave each other good gifts. After passing their cafe hold back what I want to shout.

Stoping at the building next door and still have my huge smile. Been practicing for this and I open up a door while still holding Shutterbug. Knowing she's still keeping her eyes closed for she wouldn't peek for a surprise. Or at least a surprise I would give her. I didn't peek for mine or rather I didn't know until our wedding day. That's twice Shutterbug been able to keep a secret that long. Frankly, I know how hard keep a surprise secret for among of time. I just really wanted to tell but couldn't or the surprise would be ruined.

"Alright, it's going to surprise time," I say

I'm not alone in making this surprise come to life. In front of us is my parents John and Rachelle. Dad wearing his Christmas suit which he made of course. He has a light shade of red fur and cream muzzle. Having brown paws and feet like me. Finally having round black glasses and green eyes. Mother is wearing her Christmas dress which of course dad made. Her fur is cinnamon red and also has cream muzzle like us. Mother has brown tip ears and white time tail. Her eyes are hazel almost green in certain lighting. Kaia also wearing a Christmas dress and once again made by dad. She has fluffy white fur with a bluish sheen to it. Her eyes are pale gray like their so-called father. So Shutterbug got their so-called mother's eyes. Next to Kaia is her soulmate Magic and Kaia calls her soulmate by her nickname as I do with Katheryn. Magic wearing a stunning Christmas outfit and of course dad made it. Their so-called parents don't approve of their relationship but those who really care and love them do. Our good friends are here as well. All looking great in Christmas outfits created by my dad. Dawn loves my dad's clothes and she's one of my dad's favorite clients. For she has a great fashion sense. Finally our favorite family members are here. They're all happy to be here and knew. Of course, they have only been here for a few minutes. Didn't want them to wait too long to surprise Shutterbug. Other than my parents, Kaia, and Magic they have Christmas to still celebrate with their family. They took time to come out here and that truly means a lot to me. Going to mean a lot to Shutterbug as well. Each of them is wearing Santa Claws hats and once again its dad specialty.

I'm so ready but I feel so nervous as well. That's how I know this surprise will be worth it. Knowing that's how Shutterbug felt when she was planning my wedding surprise. Which took a lot of hard work and determination from her. Due to all the hard work and love, I got the best wedding surprise ever. Never going to forget what she did for me. Just like Shutterbug never going to forget this moment. Moments like this we show how much we love each other. Going beyond to surprise one another even when it's difficult to keep a secret so it can stay a surprise. This surprise took a lot of effort to pull off and many would state not worth it. To me it is and to Shutterbug it will be as well. There were a few close calls but I pulled it off so well. Carefully placing Shutterbug down. Taking a moment to take a deep breath and let it out. I'm so ready to show Shutterbug this surprise. Just in a few moments, I can show how I truly feel and I feel like I'm going to burst. I kiss her on the lips and move back a few steps. Shutterbug takes off her headphones and her eyes are still closed. Her ears twitch and she knows others are here and that's what I want to happen.

Shutterbug opens up her eyes and I see the reaction I been dying to see. Which the look of shock and pure happiness. I feel the same way and I see happy tears form on her and I feel the same way as well. Strange how we can cry when we're happy. Her left paw covers her mouth in shock and happiness. A banner let down and our loved ones let out a huge cheer.

" Photography and Artistic Dreams is now our reality and will be open up for business," I say

"Oh Nick," Katheryn said happily

Shutterbug lets out her happy cheer and which I love hearing. I love seeing her happy look as well. For it warms me up and makes me happy as well. That's why Katheryn my shining star. I will always find my way out of darkness because of her. I found about the great news weeks ago and got the call myself. That's when I decided it would make a great Christmas surprise. Knowing it would be worth it and making sure that I got every call about it. Like with Shutterbug's wedding present I managed to keep it a secret. Dad recording this all and Kaia does have a fair skill at photography.

Shutterbug runs over to and leaps onto my arms and I catch her. This time I'm ready and we don't fall to the ground. This the second time we have pulled it off and we kind of have ended up in the Er doing so. But nothing that was too serious. The first was at our wedding. Oh, that was a great moment and got great pictures of it. We both stare into each other eyes.

"I should seen it coming." Katheryn said, "You got me Artem and I love it."

"Just like I should see your wedding surprise," I say "I'm glad Shutterbug and me too. So is this the best Christmas ever?"

"It truly is the best Christmas ever." Katheryn said, "I love you Artem."

"It truly is the best Christmas," I say "I love you, Shutterbug."

Still holding Shutterbug and we twirl in a circle for a few moments. We don't want to get to dizzy and fall to the ground. Feeling like we're in a Hallbark Christmas movie. Which would make a great Hallmark movie. Granted it wouldn't fall the Christmas movies outline but it would be a nice change. Placing Shutterbug back down. We still stare at each other eyes and still have this wonderful feeling. Soon we'll be business owners and be great ones at that. Just a good feeling that I have.

Shutterbug and I hold each other paws and still start at each other. Still have that pure happiness and how we feel will stay with for some time. Moments later we began to dance and there's Christmas music in the background. Fake snow falls under us and also that's part of my surprise. Evie smiles even greater and so do I. Soon we're lost in our own magical world and it's a truly wonderful feeling to have. Knowing to them it's a great sight to see. Moments later we kiss each other on our lips and it's full of passion and love. Our first Christmas together has been the best Christmas ever. Both of us dreamed our first Christmas together would be wonderful our first Christmas was better than we could ever have dreamed about and that makes what happened so great. Once dreams come true they're truly wonderful. I look forward to a long, wonderful, loving, future with Shutterbug.

**Author Note, I wanted to do a WildeOC after creating Katheryn. I love my couple so much. So here it is and this universe is where the Missing Mammals case never happened. So Judy will have to prove herself in another way. I have created HoppsOC and you find out more in the future. He will appear in FTB but won't end up with Judy. I spent a long time on this and put a lot of heart into. I hope you enjoyed it as I do. As you could tell I change Katheryn last name and it's going to change in FTB. Jade Rangers is basically Junior Rangers for girls. Also true story of how I felt with the Girl Scouts. I don't like Elf and yes, I do love the live action How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I love the Santa Clause movies and Nightmare Before Christmas. Along Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and the story inspired by Gift of Magi by O Henry is my favorite. Show what true love really is. I wanted to do that in my story. Pizza Farm is Pizza Ranch and I can have my favorite pizza there. Also YT is TY and do have a collection of their Teeny plush. All thanks to their Finley which I got as stocking stuffer like they did. I love Leondaro Di Vinci and Assassin's Creed 2 made in mood to add him. I imagine him as talented red fox. So you learned a little about him. True story about Aurora Borealis and check out Fire Fox on YouTube to see how I was inspired by it. Since Bryon Howard said no to Skye I will repsect that so Skye is the nickname she goes by. Still my personal touch to her concept character. Yes, Dawn a good guy in this story and if you read FTB you know what happened. Still has the same backstory as in FTB Their history mostly the same and some new things too and you'll find out when it comes out. Ienzo still inspried by KH and he's still a Darwin fox just name change. Sour Patch Kits is of course Sour Patch Kids. Spots is Dots and true story about how I found out I love sour candy. Meeps are Peeps and I hate them haha. Sampond is Samsung while Canyon is Canon and finally Mircosand is Mircosoft.**

**I see Nick being terrible at tieing ties and wrapping presents haha. Just like how I imagine he being a great artis. I made up his favorite artist. I just imagine a cliff by the sea like I did. Once again Flame Wheels is Hot Wheels and Briar and Kenny are Brabie and Ken. I did have Hot Wheels and Barbie dolls. Oh yay if you read my FTB Fieldbook is Facebook. Also McMeadows is McDonalds. I also imagine over playing when he's sick. He seems the type do overplay a simple cold. Or that's how I see him haha. Yah that one paragraph made this story rated T. I knew that was going to happen. For that's something like they would have to deal with. If you watch The Good Doctor you would see what it's like for them. At least most of it. As you read Katheryn makes it half way. After all everyone is different Shawn and Katheryn are different from each other. New Yew City is New York City and Pawii is Hawii like I did before.**

**So I hope you enjoy my gift for you. For I enjoyed writing it and truly love WildeKatheryn just as much I love WildeHopps. I hope you love them together and someday JudyOC. For Judy and her OC it came true because of Sims 4. I'll explain more to it in FTB. I hope you have a Merry Christmas to readers who cerebrate it. This will be my last story in 2019. So I'll see you readers in 2020 and I hope you all have a great year. **


End file.
